Total Drama All-Stars Take 2
Total Drama All-Stars Take 2 is the fifth season of the roleplay series. In this season there will be 18 contestants, with three teams that will merge at a remainder of 9 (presumably). Different users will host the competition. The season will take place in the wiki chat, and the challenges will be there as well. We will play as characters, so please try to be in character. You will be allowed to talk and interact as long as the host is not speaking, but talking is prohibited during the elimination ceremony. If you throw a fit when eliminated you will be banned from the chat and not allowed to compete again in season 6. Cast AlejandroProfile.png|'Alejandro'|link=Alejandro AmyProfile.png|'Amy'|link=Amy AnneMariaProfile.jpg|'Anne Maria'|link=Anne Maria BethProfile.png|'Beth'|link=Beth CameronProfile.jpg|'Cameron'|link=Cameron CodyProfile.jpg|'Cody'|link=Cody DuncanProfile.png|'Duncan'|link=Duncan HeatherProfile.jpg|'Heather'|link=Heather KatieProfile.png|'Katie'|link=Katie Lightningprofile1.jpg|'Lightning'|link=Lightning LindsayProfile.jpg|'Lindsay'|link=Lindsay Noahprofile.jpg|'Noah'|link=Noah SadieProfile.png|'Sadie'|link=Sadie SameyProfile.png|'Samey'|link=Samey ScarlettProfile.png|'Scarlett'|link=Scarlett ScottProfile.jpg|'Scott'|link=Scott SkyProfile.png|'Sky'|link=Sky TylerProfile.png|'Tyler'|link=Tyler AmyMuddy Ep02.png Teams Team Brains Team Brawns Team Beauty' (Defunct at Episode 7)' Eliminations This is the process in Total Drama Roleplay Season 4 in which a camper is eliminated; initially, the team that loses the most recent elimination challenge will vote for a camper and the one with the most votes against them will be voted off the island by the Hurl of Shame. Since the teams will eventually merge, all the campers will vote for each other and only the challenge winner will receive immunity. In certain challenges, a camper will be automatically eliminated without any votes if they lose a challenge after the merge. Season Summary The eighteen returning contestants are divided into three teams: Team Beauty, Team Brains, and Team Brawns. In the beginning, Team Beauty proved to be a powerhouse, coming first and second in every challenge, while Team Brawns routinely came in second. Team Brains on the other hand usually lost due to two villains wanting to eliminate enemies. At their first Elimination Ceremony, Noah was eliminated. Being in a precarious position for being having a conflict with Heather, Beth became the target for the newly formed, unofficial Brains Alliance. At the Brains' second Elimination Ceremony, Beth was voted out in a close 3-2 vote. Despite only visiting the Elimination Ceremony once, Team Brawns lost their first member, as Duncan was voted out for becoming the cancer in his team and his betrayal to Sky. Chris announced that the contestants would be switching teams in episode four. Cody transferred to Team Beauty, Lightning moved over to Team Brains, and Sadie moved over to Team Brawns. Team Brains proved that they were actually strong in challenges, coming first in the next two challenges. Team Beauty went on a losing streak, losing three challenges in a row, ending its dominance. Team Beauty planned to vote out Anne Maria because she was a huge threat, however, when she found the hidden idol, Cody instead ended up eliminated with two votes. Team Brains and Brawns continued dominating in the challenges, sending Team Beauty back to the Elimination Ceremony. Team Beauty then lost Amy and Lindsay in back-to-back Elimination Ceremonies. Chris then announced that Team Beauty will be dissolved and its remaining members will be absorbed by the other two teams. Alejandro and Samey moved to Team Brains, while Anne Maria moved to Team Brawns. Even with the dissolve Team Brains continued dominating in challenges, sending Team Brawns to their second ceremony where Scott was eliminated. Scarlett soon followed after Team Brawns managed to win the next challenge. With her closest ally gone, Heather felt vulnerable and led the Brains to win the last challenges before the merge. Team Brawns then finally voted out Anne Maria for her strategizing. The nine remaining players then merged. Heather's first order of business was to dispose of her alliance's next target, Lightning. She then went out trying to convince everyone left to vote him out. Because of this allegation, Heather got her way and Lightning became the first member of the jury. Katie soon followed as Heather manipulated Katie's allies into voting her out next. Under the manipulation of Sadie, Tyler then put up Cameron and Heather for elimination. Heather then successfully eliminated Cameron in the tiebreaker. The final six enforced a tie as members of the Brawns Alliance and the Brains Alliance remained. Needing a fourth vote to eliminate her next target, Tyler, Heather tried manipulating Sadie into voting with her. Failing horribly at first, Sadie then agreed to vote against him, sending him to the jury in a 4-1-1 vote. Sadie's infamous action later led to her elimination as the eliminated contestants gave Samey the sole vote of eliminating someone in the final five. Despite Heather being the most hated contestant left, she still stayed in the game because her romantic partner, Alejandro, eliminated himself in the Final Four. Samey won the last immunity challenge, and this sealed Sky's fate in the game, as it was obvious she would bring Heather to the Final Two. At the Final Elimination Ceremony, most of the Jury members expressed their disgust towards Heather for her numerous deceptions, while Samey was castigated for using her naivety and heroicism to her advantage to manipulate them. Eventually, Samey was crowned the All-Star winner in a close 4-3 vote. Players 18 teenage contestants, Chris the host, and Chef Hatchet, who is the camp's cook and the co-host of the show. Trivia *This is the third season in a row to feature three females and one male in the final four. **Ironically, two out of three of the males placed fourth. Category:Season